Ahsoka's Birthday?
by TsunamiWolf
Summary: This time on Ahsoka's special day, Nyx and Tera plan to celebrate her and get her to understand what it feels like to have a birthday outside of the Jedi. Meanwhile Ahsoka is just resisting the urge to tell them a secret, a secret that could change Nyx's and Tera's pride and joy in what they had planned for her. Ahsoka's P.O.V.


**Oneshot**

I was working on a speeder that someone brought in a few minutes ago. Work had been a little slow this week and I'm not quite sure why. It's Thursday, almost the end of the week, so I'm hoping work will pick up again.

Nyx hasn't been working very well either, not in the shop at least. Ash has given us some work, but nothing Nyx can't handle alone. He insisted on going alone on simple missions.

He has been out of the house a lot this last week and a half, I'm starting to get concerned. But for now, he better not be making more debts.

I hear the door open and Nyx walks in, " 'Soka, we're closing shop early today", he said.

"Why? We should accept whatever work we can get. Closing could drive off clients", I answered.

He's hiding something, and he's starting to grin. What's your plan Okami?

"We just need to go talk to Tera. She wants us to help her fix something at the restaurant", he said.

I stared at him for a second before slowly nodding. We walked out of the shop after I changed, only because Nyx insisted I had to wear clothes without oil stains.

I still think Nyx is acting too suspicious, yet, I have a good feeling about this.

—

We made it to the restaurant. We walked inside and the lights were off. I reached for my blaster and got ready for an attack.

"Nyx! What are you doing?", I whispered. He was just casually walking into the dark restaurant without any worries.

I started to go after him when the lights suddenly turned on, slightly blinding me, "Surprise!", exclaimed, someone.

I blink a few times until, yes! I can see! It's just Tera and Nyx. Huh, that's a relief.

"What's going on?", I asked confused. I look around and there's no staff, maybe that's why Tera called? But then why would she yell surprise?

"Were you trying to startle someone? Why are you closed?", I asked. I must've said something stupid, because Nyx and Tera started to laugh.

They saw my confused face and stopped. There was an awkward silence, "Well don't just stand there! Lets sit down!", exclaimed Tera.

Tera and I sat down at a table and Nyx went into the kitchen. I didn't know he was allowed in there…

"So, how's your day been?", asked Tera in a sweet voice.

"Fine, I guess. What's going on?", I asked once again.

Nyx came back with food and a, cake?

"Happy birthday Ahsoka!", exclaimed Nyx.

"Hey! We were supposed to say it together!", said Tera.

Umm… what should I say?

"Thanks! What is going on?", I said. I think they're confused, "I've never celebrated my birthday".

"False, on my birthday you mentioned that you'd try and go to a diner to eat and take a break", said Nyx.

Shoot! Curse his memory!

"Well, yeah. But it wasn't a big deal", I answered, and still - "That's why we're going to show you how to celebrate a birthday!", Tera exclaimed interrupting my thoughts.

"I think you taught me that last week with Nyx's" - "NO! I taught you how to throw someone the best birthday, now you need to learn how to celebrate your own special day" - "But" - "No buts! Now, we eat", Tera finished taking a bite out of her food.

I shrugged and started eating, I think I'll wait for now, since Tera keeps interrupting me. I'll enjoy this for now.

After we ate, Tera put candles on the cake and started singing with Nyx. Did Nyx do this on his birthday? Once they stopped singing they just stared at me awkwardly. Oh! This is when I blow on the candles, right?

I turn off the candles and start slicing the cake. It was really good! "How did you know I would like this?", I asked them.

"We always know", said Tera, "We just got the highest rated flavor", whispered Nyx while Tera was distracted gloating about what a great friend she is. I laughed and continued eating my cake.

After we ate I asked, "So, do you have anything else planned?".

"I have board and card games!", exclaimed Tera going to another room.

"I suppose we you do then", I said. Nyx and I started laughing for some strange reason. Tera came back and we started playing different things.

This time, I didn't hold back. "Wow, your really good at these games", said Nyx.

"Why thanks, it's half luck, half strategy", I responded.

Tera laughed and said, "I thought you didn't believe in luck".

"Well I suppose I started believing in luck when I met you", I said pointing at Tera. Nyx then proceeded to act offended.

Should I say I then stopped believing in luck when I met Nyx? No, that's mean, and it wouldn't make sense. I met him first.

Halfway through our game Nyx said, "Oh! We forgot to get you a gift. Well, more like we didn't know what to get you".

"Nyx! You weren't supposed to say that!", exclaimed Tera.

"It's not a problem you know. In all honesty, I'm just happy that you went through the trouble to do this and I didn't really want anything anyways", I said sincerely.

We kept playing after that. Hmm, Nyx might - nope! I won!

—

A few hours later, Nyx and I said goodbye to Tera and went home.

"Do you want to watch a movie to finish your day?", said Nyx sitting on the couch.

"Sure! But I think it's time to tell you a secret", I start.

"Not another one!", he exclaimed, "It better not be life-changing".

"Haha! I'm not sure how life-changing it will be, but it might be something you can mock Tera about", I said.

This definitely caught his attention, "Mock Tera? What are you waiting for woman! You must tell me!", he exclaimed jokingly.

"Well, when you asked me if I wanted to watch a movie, I responded yes, but I suppose I should've answered no because my birthday was four days ago", I explained.

I watch his face change from a smiling guy to a horror filled expression, "We forgot your birthday! For four days nonetheless!", he exclaimed.

I started laughing really hard, "Yes, you forgot I said my birthday was exactly one week after yours, and yours was on Sunday, eleven days ago", I said, still laughing.

"Why didn't you say anything?!", he asked.

"I already told you, I never thought it was a big deal and I felt awkward just telling you, potentially moving your whole day", I said awkwardly.

"I guess as long as you had fun today it doesn't matter", he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Of course I had fun. It was my best not quite birthday ever! Now I think it's time to watch that movie", I said sitting down besides him,leanign a little bit on him.

We started watching the movie, enjoying each others company when Nyx just had to ask one final question, "Can I make fun of Tera?"

"Tomorrow", I said smiling.

This was the greatest birthday I've had outside of the Jedi! Well, the best one in general.

 **A/N: So yeah, I ment to do this on Sunday but I didn't have the time and it's been a busy week, so it's four days late (from what I intended). Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave a review.**

 **Have a great day! :)**


End file.
